


Little Black Box

by murmuresdevanille



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Advice, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmuresdevanille/pseuds/murmuresdevanille
Summary: Twenty-six year old Annabeth Chase has faced more than her share of adversity: monsters, Titans, gods. Now she is faced by a little box that can fit in the palm of her hand, and finds herself more afraid than any other challenge in her life.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Athena & Annabeth Chase
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Little Black Box

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions/implications of death occurring in the past

The sea at Montauk looked almost turquoise glinting under the blinding blue sky. Annabeth Chase, twenty-six years old, wiggled her toes in the sand, frowning. Her boyfriend of ten years now, Percy Jackson, was in the water, his head of dark hair popping up occasionally from beneath the waves. He would wave at her, and she waved back, squinting.

She knew he wore his goofy grin even though she couldn’t see it from that far away. Her stomach churned.

Truth be told, she wasn’t sure how she had made it to twenty-six. She certainly wasn’t sure how _Percy_ made it to twenty-six. Half-bloods didn’t often live into adulthood, but against all odds, the two of them had survived. Fourteen and a half years together, she realized, watching Percy disappear under the waves once more. It was more than some half-bloods got to live.

Even now, her eyes scanned the horizon and the beach around her for monsters, or anyone who acted suspiciously. She absentmindedly slipped her hand into her bag, pulling out a small black box, fiddling with it when the coast was clear.

Annabeth’s heart raced as she slid her thumb over the smooth, reflexive surface of the box. It was a gift, but gifts, she had long ago learned, always came with a price. She had held onto the box for a little over a month now, cracking it open every night to … ?

To what? To make sure the contents were still there? To check it didn’t explode? To see it existed at all?

“I can’t say I approve of that boy,” said a woman’s voice. Annabeth looked up, quickly shoving the box back deep into the recesses of her beaten up backpack where she had kept it the past month.

A statuesque figure with a strong jaw and a stern expression stood beside her, her white gown unsullied by sand. Her eyes were a startling gray.

“Mom, what are you doing here?” Annabeth demanded, her eyes flitting to the surface of the water. No Percy.

Athena sat down beside her daughter, looking over the horizon. “He won’t be coming up for a while.” She shook her head in distaste. “Sons of Poseidon,” she said, although Annabeth could hear the actual implication: _Men_.

“Besides,” Athena continued, shifting her focus, and Annabeth found herself trapped in her mother’s stormy gaze. “Isn’t it customary to ask the parents’ blessing before you propose?”

Annabeth stiffened. “I… I asked Ms. Jackson already. And dad knows. It’s his ring. Well, his dad’s.” She shrugged. “I didn’t think the gods would care.”

“It’s true we don’t often meddle in our children’s affairs,” Athena agreed. “Still, you two are… relatively well known for your mischief. I think Zeus fears your union more than anything.”

“Zeus doesn’t have anything to be afraid of,” Annabeth snorted. “I mean, I haven’t even asked yet.”

For a moment, neither mother nor daughter spoke, merely listened to the waves as they crashed against the beach. Above, a seagull cawed.

“May I?” Athena asked, extending her hand and breaking the silence.

Annabeth rummaged in her backpack, cursing to herself that she appeared so clumsy in front of her mother, but finally fished the box out and placed it in Athena’s palm.

Athena opened the box slowly, her eyes scanning the contents as if thinking how best to deconstruct it. “It’s beautiful,” she said, handing the box back to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. The ring was simple - plain, even - just a bronze band. Still, it glowed warmly in the sun. It reminded her of Riptide, the way it shone softly, nothing showy, but exuding a quiet pride. It suited him perfectly, like the Fates had made it to be his one day, and so she had asked her father for the ring, and he gladly obliged.

She exhaled.

“There is something on your mind,” Athena suggested.

Annabeth nodded. “It’s stupid,” she chuckled, closing the ring box but continuing to hold it in her palm. “I’ve faced _hundreds_ of monsters. I’ve lived longer than most half-bloods have, and survived two great prophecies. I ran away when I was _seven_ , but now I’m _terrified_ to ask my boyfriend of the last decade, who I’ve known since I was twelve, to, well.” She cut herself off, taking a deep breath.

Athena regarded her quietly, as was her nature. “Do you think it is cowardice that you are afraid to ask?”

“I don’t know,” Annabeth admitted, staring at the horizon once more. The air was salty and warm. She blushed despite herself as memories of the first kiss she shared with Percy stirred in her mind. He always did smell like the sea.

“You are wise to be afraid,” Athena assured her. “I scorned the company of men, never having had affections for them, but you have no such disdains. Loyalty to loved ones has always been that one’s fatal flaw. If you intend to go through with your plan, it may well become yours, as well.”

“You think so?” Annabeth murmured. She stared down at the sand, her eyes stinging from staring at the bright sky too long. The sun beat down on the back of her neck.

“That being said, mortal lives are short. It would be unwise, too, not to live a good life.”

Annabeth balked, but Athena’s expression remained blank. Annabeth thought she could see the barest hint of a smile. “You’re the goddess of wisdom,” Annabeth said softly. “What do you think?”

Athena smiled wryly. “I do not meddle in my children’s personal affairs. I trust them to act wisely and represent me well. But you should make your decision quickly. It seems your… friend has had enough of the ocean.”

True to her word, Percy came stumbling out of the ocean, his hair slick with saltwater, brown skin stark against the blue water and pale sand. Annabeth swore she could see a dolphin waving a flipper in goodbye.

When she turned around, Athena was gone.

“Hey,” Percy swept her up, already having dried off. “Was that Athena just now?”

“I - yeah,” Annabeth admitted.

Instantly, Percy’s brow wrinkled in concern. His green eyes scanned the beach for signs of trouble. “Did something happen?” Annabeth noticed he had already pulled a ballpoint pen from the pocket of his swim trunks.

“No, nothing prophecy related!” she assured him. He seemed to relax, only a little.

“Was it about you? Are _you_ okay?” he asked, running his hand through his black hair. “Gods, is it someone from camp? Or -” His eye caught the box in Annabeth’s hand, her fingers still curled around it. “What is that?” he asked, frowning. “Is it from the gods? Did your mom give it to you? Are you sure you’re okay? Because if something is happening -”

 _You should make your decision quickly_ , Athena’s voice echoed in Annabeth’s head. She thought of the first time she saw Percy, almost dead in a cot at camp. The times they went to the library together, Percy goofing off while she explained the architecture. All their trips to Mount Olympus, and the beach, and the quests, and Tartarus, and a thousand other little moments: Percy’s face and the way his smile slid just slightly wider when he saw her, his stupid concentrating expression when he struggled to look at her blueprints, his voice when she almost lost herself in the Underworld.

Her fingers tightened around the box.

“Annabeth?”

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain, and marry me,” Annabeth murmured, shoving the box into his hand.

For a moment, Percy gave her a stunned look. _He’s silent for once_ , Annabeth thought to herself.

Then his face split into the biggest smile she had ever seen, and he practically lifted her. Annabeth screamed.

“Okay,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! If you enjoy my writing, feel free to come hang out with me on my writeblr: @incandescent-eden :)


End file.
